


Too Far From Over You

by entre_nous



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jason Todd, Choking, Cop Fetish, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Police Officer Dick Grayson, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, dick is kind of an asshole in this one...more of an asshole than usual, jaydick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entre_nous/pseuds/entre_nous
Summary: Officer Grayson is in Gotham helping out the GCPD. One night he is in pursuit of a stolen squad car with the suspect being the one person he's been avoiding.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	Too Far From Over You

**Author's Note:**

> -A warning! At first the smut seems like it'll be entirely top-dominant Jason (a.k.a mostly the only way I used to write Jaydick) but it definitely doesn't end that way.   
> -I figured with all this time on my hands I should do some writing, but instead I came across this old story I had abandoned back in....like, 2016/maybe17, I think? Ya know, back in my heyday of writing Jaydick smut, ha...ha...  
> Anyways, I hope everyone enjoys! I ended up finishing this thing up and wanted to post it :)

Dick had been pursuing an unknown assailant in a stolen squad car for almost an hour now. He couldn’t seem to find it, and he had stupidly asked the chief to leave him to this, on his own. He only had an idea of whom this might be, but he couldn’t say for sure.

Not until he found a GCPD officer tied to a metal lamp post with such precision and care, that it was obvious whoever had done this hadn’t intended on leaving the officer there to die. If the officer had really tried, he could have gotten out.

The officer couldn’t recall much of what had happened, only that ‘one of those red hood punks’ was the suspect. The stern look on Dick’s face caught the officers eye, until Dick looked around the abandoned parking lot with a heavy sigh and quickly got back into the unmarked car he had been pursuing this person in and sped off.

He found the person he expected to find sitting on the hood of the car with a cigarette, and wasted no time charging up to him and pulling him forward from his sitting position and shoving him to the gravel.

“You _fucking_ idiot!” Dick snapped through Jason’s childish laughter. Why did he seem to think everything was a joke?

“Hey, calm down!” Jason laughed as he pulled the red, thick cover from over his face before Dick could do so, and possibly rip his head clean off of his neck in the process, “What is your _problem_?”

“Aren’t there better ways to get my attention?!” Dick snapped. Rain came down over them, dampening Jason’s face and making him squint up at Dick from the ground before trying to push himself up.

“Jesus!” Jason laughed again after Dick forced his foot down against the younger man’s chest, “It’s a joke!”

“Stealing a squad car and attacking the officer that was driving it? _That_ is supposed to be a joke?!”

With a sigh through his devilish smirk, Jason murmured, “I knew you were in town. How else do I get your attention? Calling wasn’t working.”

“You didn’t call me.” Dick spoke surely, like he wasn’t lying through his teeth, like he hadn’t been ignoring Jason if only for the fact that he knew what a mess he became when he was around the younger man. He should have known that, eventually, Jason would hear that he was in town.

The apprehensive look on Dick’s face said it all, though. Even if he had said it with a clear expression of confidence, Jason knew Dick was lying.

“Yes I did, you fucking liar. You just weren’t picking up.” Although Jason’s tone was dripping with hostility and anger, he was still giving Dick that smirk.

“I didn’t want…”

“You didn’t want to be around me.” Jason pointed out casually once he stood up, slightly taller than Dick, “Yeah, I get it. Who does, really? But you don’t have a choice, we’re family. You can’t ignore me.”

“We’re _not_ –“ Dick had started off speaking firmly, as if to lay the clear line between what his and Jason’s relationship was, but the words were broken off and muffled when Jason had stood at his full height and gripped Dick’s face tightly with each hand and smothered his lips with his own.

“You look so hot in that uniform, you know.” Jason breathed, the hint of a groan following the sentence, as he backed Dick up against the stolen squad car.

The smell of cigarettes and aftershave closed in on Dick’s face, the familiarity of the scent giving him the exact feeling he had wanted to avoid, as he turned away.

“Jason,” Dick breathed the moment Jason’s lips were all over the side of his face and neck, giving him sloppy, wet kisses and harsh bites. Before he could protest, his jacket was torn off and Jason’s hands were feeling his tightening abs through the fabric of his thin, light blue shirt.

“You turned out so good, compared to me.” Jason whispered against Dick’s earlobe, “I don’t know where I went wrong.”

“Don’t do that, Jason.” Dick mumbled, “If you’re going to fuck me, we aren’t going to talk about that. Don’t compare us. We’re not the same.”

“I wish we were,” Jason breathed, looking up into Dick’s eyes with that longing, sorrowful stare that Dick usually earned only after making Jason feel guilty. There were occasions, however, like this one, where Jason clearly wanted Dick’s pity, “Maybe then someone would love me.”

It was never like Jason to feel sorry for himself, really.

“God, Jason, shut the _fuck_ up.” Dick grumbled impatiently, tightly gripping the younger man’s scalp in his fingers with another firm hand on the crook of his neck. He yanked Jason into him, smothering his pathetic words in a frustrated, wet kiss.

Dick bit into Jason’s lips mercilessly, easily making them bleed and bruise while eliciting breathless encouragement. It had been so long since they did this; since they were together, alone, for the most part, and going at each other without much thought that anyone could find them here.

Dick’s hands were already groping, his nails were already raking down Jason’s body and attempting to pierce into delicate flesh. For a moment they stopped, and Dick wondered why the hell he decided to come down here on his own. Obviously he knew that this was going to happen. He was still in denial, though, that it was what he wanted.

Jason stepped back, observing Dick, but for something different, “Hmm,” he hummed coolly, “I wonder if that uniform would fit _me_. Maybe we could play a game.”

With his hands pressed firmly into the slick metal, Dick looked into Jason’s face impatiently, and asked, “What are you talking about?”

“Well, when I was a kid, I think there was a fleeting moment that I wanted to be a police officer. What young boy _doesn’t_ fantasize about that, right?” he asked, closing in on Dick yet again, but this time unbuttoning his shirt seamlessly and musing, “Being the good guy seems appealing. But the bad guy always gets the upper hand, doesn’t he?”

“Only if the good guy allows it.” Dick spoke lowly, watching Jason’s face as he looked down while his hands worked down the older man’s shirt.

“I don’t think so.” Jason hummed while he pushed Dick’s shirt down his arms, trying to ignore the fact that he was now only wearing a white tank top, and was obviously cold. But the sight of him - soaking wet, and looking unphased by the pouring rain, watching the way Jason hungrily took him in visually, the younger man biting his lips at the appearance of slick, muscled arms, that lead to an equally muscular chest. 

Momentarily, Jason leaned into the older man’s neck and bit down on the soft skin, pressing his tongue to the feeling of Dick’s pulse pounding there.

In an attempt to make things equal, Dick reached forward to push Jason’s leather jacket off, only for the younger man to do it on his own, impatiently. Removing his shirt, Dick couldn’t help but reach forward and touch Jason’s sleek, defined torso.

Dick’s police shirt did fit Jason, for the most part. Though, after Jason came back, he had always been a bit more built than both Dick and Tim, so it hugged his body tighter, making Dick aware of the pained throb that came from his cock as Jason stood before him, smirking.

“So?” Dick asked, watching the shirt dampen even more, and cling to each and every inch of Jason’s torso now. Regardless of the weather, Jason seemed to be enjoying himself, especially as he removed the utility belt from Dick’s hips and clipped it just above his own belt.

“Do I look convincing?” Jason laughed, pushing his right palm down, over his chest and then over his abs in that way that made Dick’s teeth practically bust open his own bottom lip.

“You look soaked.”

“Who cares?” the younger man sighed, again with a gentle shrug, “Do I look like I have the authority to arrest you for assaulting an officer?” Jason asked, smiling with all teeth and admiring himself, or what he could see of himself by looking downward.

There was something irresistible about Jason, and Dick just standing there, looking at the younger man in _his_ uniform, with _his_ gun on his hip. It was dangerous, and so much harder to deny the shakiness in his bones, the restlessness in his arms and legs. It was a feeling that was all too familiar to him, one that he’d been trying to avoid by avoiding Jason, or just the thought of what they would do together if something like this were too occur.

And yet, there Jason stood, and Dick recognized that he’d fallen prey to him again.

In one swift movement, his strong hand and long fingers came around his own tie that loosely hung around the younger man’s chest, and yanked him forward. His opposite fingers curled into Jason’s damp hair, and tugged hard, trying to remind Jason of something that he quickly refused to acknowledge. In return, he shoved Dick against the hood of the car, knocking the wind from the older man’s lungs, and crawling over him as much as he could.

Teeth came down hard on Dick’s bottom lip, as he still tried to fight against this. But the longer that Jason’s lips were over his own, the harder his head pressed into the slippery surface of the car, and the further his breath left him.

It all ended when the muffled sound of _click, click, click,_ in rapid successions, caught Dick off guard. Pulling against the handcuffs, he snarled, trying to pull away from Jason as well, only to be backed further against the hood of the stolen vehicle. His wrists twisted uncomfortably over his head, where Jason had managed to pin his slim wrists down, and he tried to recall just when Jason had also grabbed the cuffs from his belt.

Within moments, that maniacal smirk appeared over Jason’s lips again as pushed himself up with two strong arms and observed his work. Dick could easily get out of the cuffs, but they both knew that Dick was going to humor Jason instead of trying to fight it, lest he receive worst from the younger man.

“Come on, Boy Wonder, didn’t the big guy teach you how to break those things in half?” Jason purred as he closed in on Dick again, biting at the man’s neck sharply.

A weak growl from Dick’s throat was muffled by Jason’s shoulder while he let his hips slowly roll into Dick’s. With parted lips, Dick was looking up at the dark clouds illuminated only by the distant city lights as he held back any noise to acknowledge that he could feel how hard Jason was already.

By the time he gave in, and let out a strained groan into the vacant parking lot, Jason had sucked bruises into his neck and had probably left a dozen teeth marks in their wake. Backing his shoulder blades down, Dick pulled his cuffed wrists behind his neck, and received what sounded like a purr of satisfaction from Jason, because this was exactly what he’d wanted to see; Dick giving in, letting him take control, when, so often, it was the other way around.

Lust felt as if it was gripping inside of his body when Jason licked over Dick’s lips, and up to his ear. Pushing his hips into Dick’s, Jason sighed heavily into the man’s ear, his mind reeling with ideas of what he could do to Dick while he was restrained; at least somewhat, for now.

A shallow gasp could be heard when the cold exterior of his own gun pushed to Dick’s temple. This was exactly the reason he _hadn’t_ let Jason play “dress up” in his fucking uniform. He expected this, but it still came as a numbing surprise when Jason gripped at his scalp with his opposite hand and looked down at him with a grin as if all he wanted to do was to shoot Dick, now that it was so easy.

The gun was loaded, and the stern expression that Jason received from Dick only made him let out a laugh, “Scared?”

After gritting his teeth together tightly, Dick breathed, “What would be the right answer?”

“Yes,” Jason breathed, a look of perverse satisfaction covering his face, though there was something different in his eyes.

For a long moment, Dick looked up at Jason, and allowed how vulnerable he felt to show in his features, knowing that Jason would take this in readily and it would somewhat feed his insatiable desire to make his elder counterpart look like a weak, pathetic mess below him.

“Come on, Dick,” Jason spoke in a low, threatening voice suddenly, thrusting into Dick’s hips roughly, making his body jolt down against the car, “tell me you’re scared of how easily I could kill you.”

Dick glanced away at the sound of Jason’s words, though the younger man’s face was still visible out of the corner of Dick’s eye. He was shocked to hear Jason put the gun down beside his head, but relief hadn’t settled in before Jason pulled a knife out of his own belt.

The sound of fabric being torn and then a belt being undone made Dick shut his eyes, trying to gather some patience. As much as he would have loved to pin Jason to the ground and fuck him so hard he might regret doing this to Dick, he remained beneath him, let Jason expose his torso to the falling rain, and let Jason grip and tug at his erection before pulling it out and grinding his own erection against the head with the coarse fabric of his pants.

Seeing humiliation and vulnerability mingle in Dick’s eyes, Jason bit down into his bottom lip and then breathed out, “What’s wrong, Dick?”

“Just _fuck me_ , you piece of shit.” Dick growled, cutting the end of Jason’s sentence off.

Dick’s eyes were already shut tight, but they screwed closed even more when the familiar cold of the gun pushed underneath his chin.

“I’ll fuck you when _I’m_ ready.” Jason said, his voice harder than before.

Jason watched as Dick squirmed beneath him, surprised that he had kept his wrists beneath his head instead of already breaking out of the cuffs. Continuing the torturous grinding of his cock that was now swollen and aggravated at the head, Jason had pinned Dick’s shoulders with both hands, only occasionally wrapping his hands around the base of Dick’s shaft and pumping briefly a couple of times, just enough to make Dick’s body convulse slightly.

Just as the shallow whine stirred in Dick’s throat, Jason scooted down easily over Dick’s thighs, trying to halt the inevitable groan, begging for mercy in broken off sentences.

A quiet, metallic _thud_ came shortly after Jason tucked his shoulders beneath Dick’s knees and took the older man’s leaking cock into his mouth hungrily. Dick had hardly been able to keep his head up long enough to watch Jason go down on him.

With a hum, Dick angled his hips up, closed his legs further around Jason’s neck, dug the heels of his boots into the wide expanse of the younger man’s strong back when he attempted to take in the sight of what Jason was doing to him.

Dick’s body was already begging for release, but he couldn’t let that happen, not until he let Jason have what he wanted. Not until he made it up to Jason for not calling him, or answering his calls, or acknowledging that he was in fact in Gotham and not in Blüdhaven. He’d grown up in Gotham, with so many memories that felt just the perfect amount of sweet and bitter to not drive him insane while he was here.

But the sight of this. He had trained Jason when Bruce demanded it, and sometimes Bruce wouldn’t have to demand it. Not when it was something like this. Not when the teaching came from watching Dick go down on him, and to return the favor when the older, former Robin was done with him.

Every time this happened, Dick noted, every time they were this close to each other and Dick was this close to release, he remembered things that took him out of the moment, kept him from the concept of what was happening; Jason giving him head on the hood of a stolen squad car, something that should have given Dick the anger to lock Jason up, regardless of his pathetic pleading, his deceiving bright blue eyes looking up at Dick, silently begging.

Finally he came back into the moment, felt himself inside of the wet warmth of Jason’s mouth, the skilled twists and glides of the younger man’s tongue on the underside of his cock and around the head. To his surprise, Jason held the outside of Dick’s thighs and closed them tighter, knowing very well how easily Dick could snap his neck with his the strength in his legs.

Impatiently, after a particularly long moment of keeping his throat around the head of Dick’s cock, he pulled Dick’s pants off, and immediately closed his teeth around the skin of his thighs, feeling the muscles there shift when Dick moved his leg.

While his teeth bit at Dick’s thighs, Jason slowly undid his own pants, distracting Dick from the jingling sound of his belt when he took his cock in his mouth again, deeply, gagging only slightly. He let Dick close his thighs around him again, feeling his cock respond to the movement.

In a moment, Dick’s wrists were around his right knee, and the chain that linked the handcuffs were broken.

The moment Dick’s hand came up to tangle into Jason’s hair, Jason grew weary, and very quickly made Dick release his hair, refusing to let him take control of the situation by forcing his cock down Jason’s throat at his will.

It was not even a minute of Dick _trying_ wholeheartedly to assume the dominant position all over again. Not even a minute of Jason smacking his hand away, and then smacking his face even harder as he hunched over him, displaying that, although only slightly, he _was_ the bigger one.

Before Dick could put up a fight any further, he was in the back of the squad car, body pushed uncomfortably into the seats, and his eyes welling up as Jason refused to move from his position over him, with his cock shoved down his throat. The look of satisfaction and lust was distant but clear as Jason sighed contently before another rough thrust and silenced gag came from Dick.

“I’m in control tonight, Dick.” Jason spoke calmly, only the slightest hint of breathlessness in his voice, “Don’t fight it.”

A menacing smirk was cast down towards Dick, who was now struggling to steady his breathing, or take in any air at all, clawing at the back of Jason’s half exposed thighs.

Although Jason pulled back occasionally, let Dick breathe, it wasn’t for long, and it felt endless, each time Jason forced himself into Dick’s mouth and down his throat.

Finally a loud groan came from Jason when Dick made the mistake of attempting to swallow down the saliva that had pooled at the back of his throat.

“Do it again,” Jason breathed, angling Dick’s head up somewhat gently by tugging on his dark locks. Jason could just barely elongate his body within the confines of the squad car, his six foot frame stretched out over Dick, until the older man obeyed his demand and swallowed weakly around the head of Jason’s cock. Suddenly Jason was tucking his spine inward, and Dick could only take in the view of his abs tightening violently, with each twitch of Jason’s body.

His eyes hurt from looking upward to Jason, trying to find his face. The smooth stroking of the back of Jason’s fingers made Dick shut his eyes for only a moment as he hallowed out his cheeks around the man’s cock.

Jason’s eyes rolled back, his head following and tipping back as he tried to contain his eagerness, and only thrust softly into the sensation of Dick’s mouth. He knew what it was like to deep throat someone, knew what it was like being unable to breathe until the person forcing you down on them would let you. He’d learned how to manage it whilst Dick did it, on one too many occasions.

Finally his body tensed, his jaw tightening as he held himself back from release and eased out of Dick’s mouth. Jason shut his eyes tight the moment Dick was gasping for air beneath him, and could feel Dick moving between his thighs, trying already to escape.

“Jay,” Dick breathed, reaching one long arm up the front of Jason’s body and pressing his hand to the center of Jason’s chest, where he could easily feel his rapid heartbeat and the rhythm of his breathing.

It was when Jason began to bring himself down to Dick’s level that he realized what Dick was attempting to do, only to press all of his bodyweight onto Dick and make a noise of disapproval.

“I don’t think so.” Jason chuckled darkly.

Dick was starting to look pissed, but Jason only found it funny. It wasn’t until a single moment struck, a moment where Jason let his guard down, physically, that Dick shoved him down. They swapped places with the help of Dick using all of the weight of his body to push Jason into the backseat of the squad car. When Jason attempted to remove Dick’s hand, the older man instantly gripped Jason’s neck tightly, earning an angry, yet somehow desperate noise from the younger man.

Strong hands came around Dick’s right arm in a bruising grip, as Jason panted and snarled, trying to get out of Dick’s grip. The hands were immediately traded for the Dick’s bare hips, Jason attempting to rut up against Dick, only to be forced down further into the seat when Dick pressed down into him again.

It took longer than it should have; Dick dealt with guy’s Jason’s size trying to get out of his grip all the time as a cop, but with Jason’s strength, it made it just a bit more difficult for him force Jason to turn around. Dick still kept his hand on Jason’s neck, but now it was at the back of it, and it was accompanied by rough yanks of Jason’s hair. With one forceful hand, Dick pulled Jason’s pants down just enough to have access to what he needed to.

Jason’s pale skin, his muscular back, was all exposed when Dick pushed his shirt up his back, feeling the heavy breaths as his hands caressed the back of Jason’s ribs. It seemed that for the moment, Jason had stopped fighting him. He let Dick touch him, claw down his back, dig his fingers into tender skin as he separated Jason, and grinded against him.

The younger man made a quiet, low noise as Dick felt where his cock had been grinding into. Gently he pushed his middle finger against Jason’s tightness, easing in and then immediately adding a second finger. It wouldn’t be hard, but the only lube Dick had was his own saliva.

He opted out for simply letting saliva drip down and onto his own cock, and scooted down to the floor the best he could, shut the back door that had been left open, and just as Jason looked back at him with his eyebrows knitted together in confusion or frustration, Dick pulled his pants down further and spread the younger man open, taking no time at all to admire what Jason looked like looking back at Dick as he did so, and licked over Jason, earning a strained groan from the younger man.

“Fuck,” Jason half gasped, and groaned again the second time Dick lapped his tongue against Jason, before he proceeded to repeatedly do so, breathing heavily against Jason’s skin, focused on where exactly he needed the lubrication with his tongue, drooling as Jason pushed back against his face the best he could.

“Fuck yeah,” Jason breathed, pushing himself back, and then thrusting forward, his precome smearing against the leather seat, over and over, for as long as Dick would let him.

Finally Dick had had enough, and gripped Jason’s ass, keeping his legs spread, and lined his aching cock up with Jason’s hole, pressing in with no warning, relishing in the feeling of Jason opening his legs wider, letting Dick in with a long, low moan.

Typically Dick felt he was loud during sex, but with Jason, right now, all he wanted to hear were the noises the younger man let out, the smallest of breaths, the quietest moans, and that, with the rain pattering against the metal of the car, made the older man quiet, made him focus on the tight feeling that enveloped his cock.

Jason’s hands gripped at the leather beneath his chest, gaining traction before pushing back again, fucking himself as he backed against Dick. After the third time of forcing himself back and forth, he looked over his shoulder to see that Dick was watching him, his mouth hanging open.

“I bet you wanted to fuck me into the ground when you came after me. You were so mad,” Jason let out a quiet laugh, “you looked so fucking hot.”

The feeling of Jason doing all of the work as Dick leaned back was too good, too hard to pull away from, but Jason’s swollen lips and half lidded eyes drew something up inside of Dick as the younger man whispered, “show me…show me how hard you wanted to fuck me.”

With a heavy breath, Dick leaned forward, gripped the back of Jason’s neck again, tightly, and dug his fingers mercilessly into a bruising grip around Jason’s ass, and started with one hard, pounding thrust, causing Jason to shout. It wasn’t about Dick’s pace, Jason realized, it was how he had asked him to fuck him, _hard_ , uncomfortably hard, until Jason couldn’t form full words.

The ‘fuck’ he attempted to groan out was choppy and cut off with a relentless pounding.

Jason felt his own cock pushed into the leather seat again, the way he arched his back, and the harshness of Dick fucking him caused just the right amount of friction to send jolts of pleasure through his body.

Dick could feel and see the way Jason opened his legs wider, trying so hard to open himself up completely to allow Dick to fuck him deeply. But with his foot dug into the floor of the car, and the other against the door, Dick pushed himself up at just the right angle, feeling Jason’s body shift with him, before he began going faster, and deeper. Jason was silent the muscles in his back moving with his heavy breathing.

Dick was trying to do this right, to find that spot, so he angled his hips just slightly different, and slowed, and pushed deep the first time, deeper the second time, before he pushed Jason down further, and slammed into him. Jason yelled again, but this time from his chest, and gripped the seat beneath him, and then the door.

The same angle, the same slamming thrust, and Jason’s eyes shut before they rolled back, “There,” he breathed, receiving another hard thrust, and letting out a loud pant, his breathing shallow. It was after that that Dick found his pace, and began fucking Jason, maintaining a certain tone from the younger man and feeling his ow body begging for release.

“Oh God,” Jason whined, “ah-ugh, I’m almost there,”

Dick knew Jason, knew what would push him over the edge, as he leaned over the young man, continuing to fuck him as he wrapped his hands around Jason’s throat, watching the expression on his face changing, and the desperate moan he let out.

Jason’s hand came over Dick’s, pushing, encouraging, “Harder,”

Although Dick didn’t want to hurt him, didn’t want to get carried away, he did as Jason said, feeling his release coming quickly as Jason’s face turned a slight shade of red, while he let out a series of choked noises, “oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,” Jason struggled. Suddenly Jason gasped, and tiled his head back as his body convulsed, and he let out a loud, strained moan.

“Fuck me,” Jason growled, rutting against the seat, forcing the last of his cum out while Dick chased his own release.

Dick’s grip eased, before he braced himself on the seat beneath Jason and mercilessly pounded into him, feeling himself begin to spill into Jason as the younger man looked back at him, soaking wet and panting. Dick groaned between breaths as he slowed, feeling the tightening in his body finally come down.

After that, for a long while the two of them stayed where they were, Dick keeping himself inside of Jason for a long while as they both caught their breath. It was Jason who moved and pulled away from Dick, making a sound of disgust, or maybe annoyance when he looked down at his own cum smeared against the black leather seat, and his stomach. Dick was already reaching for something to clean it up.

When he turned back, Jason was using Dick’s police shirt he’d been wearing to wipe off his abs. Removing it just after, Jason threw the shirt at Dick before pulling up his pants and fastening his own belt before discarding Dick’s belt he’d also been wearing.

The only thing that kept Dick from punching Jason in the face, even after all of that, was that he knew he had a spare. But he didn’t let Jason know that.

“Thanks, asshole.”

“You deserve it.” Jason quickly gave up the soft, submissive façade he’d had whilst Dick was fucking him, and shoved Dick back against the car door, “Pig.”

After that, Jason kicked open the door and shut it just as quickly as he gathered his own shirt that was still on the hood of the car, as well as his jacket.

Instead of chasing after Jason as he walked off in the rain, Dick scoffed and accepted the situation for what it was. He didn’t expect Jason to act any differently after letting his guard down the way he had just minutes ago.

“Fuck you, too.” Dick murmured.


End file.
